The Dragon's Secret
| nextepisode= }} The Dragon's Secret is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise Exchange student Mai Le comes to Crystal Cove, with a strange ring in her possession. Soon enough, the ring brings the attention of two rival Chinese wizards. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Fred Jones, Sr. * Barty Blake * Nan Blake * Red Wizard * Chen Villains: * White Wizard * Mr. Wang * Mai Le Other characters: * Ray's pet * Ray * Chu Chow * * Daisy Blake * Dawn Blake * Delilah Blake * Dorothy Blake * Angie Dinkley * Venus Locations * Macau, China ** Chu Chow's Trading Post * Crystal Cove ** Chinatown *** Chen's Coffee ** Blake Mansion ** Crystal Cove's Geisha House of Terror ** Crystal Cove Docks Objects * Dragon rings * Mystery Machine eject seat * Snack sack * Ice cream * Dragon's Heart * Jade Dragon * Scooby Snack Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Barty Blake's boat Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Shaggy and Velma broke up in . * Fred and Daphne started dating in . * Daphne's parents haven't approved of Fred since the first episode, . Notes/trivia * In this episode Velma apparently ends her grudge against Shaggy for choosing Scooby as she sympathized with Shaggy after Mai Le's betrayal. She even tells Mai Le that she doesn't deserve Shaggy for using him. Cultural references * References are made to the film The Gremlins, during the teaser; the pawn shop where Mai Le steals the ring, has a creature that bears a strong resemblance to the pre-mutated Gremlins/Mogwai, specifically Gizmo the original and only benevolent Gremlin. The pawn shop itself also bears a strong resemblance to the antique store where Gizmo was bought. * The wizards resemble Lo Pan from the film Big Trouble in Little China, who was also played by James Hong. * Fred makes a reference to Pokémon, when he throws Scooby a Scooby Snack, and yells, "Scooby Snack, go!" Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * At first it looks like Velma was not invited to the Blake's dinner party, but then she suddenly appears in the aftermath of the Red Wizard's attack. There are enough place settings for her to be there, so it could be assumed she ducked under the table at the first sign of danger. The initial seating can be reconstructed as follows: ** Head of table - Barty Blake ** Host's left - Nan Blake, Fred Jr., Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Mai Le ** Host's right - Fred Sr., Delilah, Velma, Dawn, Dorothy, Daisy ** Foot of table - Mr. Wang * Throughout the episode, Mai Le's eyebrow color changes repeatedly, including brown, blonde, and a darker brown. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Part 2 - Crystal Cove Curse DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 24, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 8, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 1 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 1) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 1 | after= }} Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Nan Blake Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes